TeleTubbies Unleashed
by KeiraGrange
Summary: Yes you heard UNLEASHED! Involves repulsive violence and cursing and a Michael jackson wannabe. Please read. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ok- this story is probably the most retarded thing you will ever read( no its not my writing its because its the teletubbies)

I dont own teletubbies-why would i want to? i only own Po's sniper and the director...

.KG. Enjoy!

* * *

Teletubbies Unleashed:

(Sun comes up, giggles. Then oversized, jellybean coloured things hop up from the hills, looking a bit scraggier then normal. Tinky's red purse was stolen, Dispy's hat was spat in, LaLa sat her fat bum on her ball and popped it and someone at last nights party vomited on Poe's handlebars of her scooter.)

Song starts:

"Stinky-winky,

T: Eiho

Tispy,

D: Eiho

Lard arse,

L: Eiho

Hoe

P: -burps-

Teletubbies, teletubbies! Say Hello!

All: HELL NO! All tubbies run haywire.

Po retrives sniper and shoots the sun and blood spat from its face..

P: ME WAH NAH HUBBABUBBA!

T: It's ok to express your feelings Po. Why don't we have some smiley toast, Tinky said in a Michael Jackson tone of voice.

P: Po don't want shit smiley toast, she want KILL!

Points gun at Tinky.

T: HE HE, Tinky said in his Michael voice again and pulled moves to Billy Jean while dodging Poe's shots.

Po got fed up and started heading towards someone else who wasn't still doing the Moonwalk.

L: Lala play with new ball!, she said and went to sit on it, but Po shot it and Lala got cranky.

L: Yo mudda fudda go shoot ya own balls!

P: I aint got none, bitch.

L: Well go and shoot ya boyfriend's( points to Tinky who is now doing the Thriller)

P: He aint my boyfriend he is! ( Points to director and stares lovingly. So lovingly she drops the gun and runs after the director for a kiss.)

Lala picks up the gun.

L: Hmm……. (strokes the gun and a eerie smile crosses her face)

TO BE CONTINUED………

* * *

Wasn't that fabo!! tell me what ya think!!

.KG.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Gawsh its been a long time since I updated any stories!! Oh well. Heres the part two of Teletubbies. WARNING: Its even more retarded than the first one……**_

* * *

Teletubbies part 2:

* * *

(Lala picks up the gun.)

L: Hmm……. (strokes the gun and a eerie smile crosses her face)

MEANWHILE

"Tipsy" Dipsy was sitting in a bed of flowers, trying to scoop the spit out of his hat.

D: Do de deem, time to clean, do de dit, clean out the…ARGH! He screamed and his phlem ridden hat flew out of his hand and onto Tinky Winky's head.

D: ARGH! LALAS GOT A SNIPER!!!, Dipsy screamed to Tinky Winky.

T: Ooh, whats that stuff?, Tinky said feeling around in the sticky hat not noticing Dipsy.

Lala appeared from around the hill house. She sniggered.

L:HAHA!

T: Oh yummy! This is much better than Tubby toast! Tinky said.

L: Its TIME! She said.

D: Time for what?, Dipsy asked.

L: I don't know. I just thought that sounded cool, she said as she put down the sniper gun.

D: What do you know about _cool_? I mean come on! You're a TELETUBBY!

L: SO! Teletubbies can be cool!

D: How?

L: Well, we can dance with the Boobahs!

All the fat little Boobahs appeared and started dancing with Lala.

D: THAT'S NOT COOL!!!

YB: Bleep, boop bap bap, said the yellow Boobah.

D: What the hell does THAT mean?!

L: Only _cool_ people know!

D: One: your not cool and two; your not a person and three, BOOBAHS ARE GAY!!

L: HUH? Like what sort of gay?

D:…ahh.. Tinky Winky gay.

Lala's eyes widened as she looked over at Tinky Winky who was complimenting the camera mans new sparkly shoes.

L: Ahem…mmm…okay. Shows over guys.

All the Boobahs leave.

L: You too little dog Fido.

Fido: Ruff!

L: Okay so Boobahs arent cool.

D: Too right!

L: And NEITHER are teletubbies.

D: Except for me…

L: Except for you…….WHAT??

D: Just joking Lala.

Voiceover: Its time to say goodbye teletubbies! Goodbye Tinky!

T: Totally bye!

VO: Good bye Dipsy!

D: Cya!

VO: Good bye Lala!

L: Bye!

VO: Good bye Po!

P: Fuck You!

L: I think I'll stick to being a lame wad teletubby.

D: Me too.

They walked off into the sunset. Dipsy was holding Lala's gun.

He looks back and whispers.

D: Nart!

THE END


End file.
